Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight/@comment-64.91.134.149-20150701133442/@comment-2197224-20150709002600
1) Fair dos. Like I say though, still proves they're both capable of doing- as does them being able to defeat the nigh-unstoppable Master Core and Master Fortress in SSB4. Proves how powerful they both are. 2) No he can't. In every official piece of media, it lasts 50 seconds (Due to the rate of burning through the energy of 1 Ring every second he sustains it.) without relying on additional energy sources, such as extra rings or the energy of others. Plus, the time limit came up in Sonic's Death Battle against Mario- even though Mario lost that granted, he was still able to tank Super Sonic by using the Starman, Metal Cap and Giant Mushroom, after which Super Sonic ran out of juice and turned back to normal. Likewise, it happened to Shadow when he fought Vegeta, which directly lead to his defeat. So if it happens there and in the actual Sonic games, it'll most likely happen here as well. 3) As for the Super Emeralds, those aren't considered canon anymore since Sonic 3 and Knuckles- being more of a "what-if" scenario if the Chaos Emeralds were able to be powered up further by the Master Emerald. Since that's not coming into play here, Sonic will only have the standard Chaos Emeralds- and even if he did have Hyper Sonic, the only thing he'd really gain is the Hyper Flash/Sonic Boom (Which only acts as a mid-air dash against enemies stronger than bosses) and the ability to breathe underwater without hitting a Bubble Shield (Which Meta Knight can do anyway, as shown in his playable appearances in Meta Knightmare/Ultra), so it's really not a major boost. What's more, as Sonic Unleashed and the Genesis Sonic games proved, he becomes a lot more vulnerable to a killing blow when he changes back- either from falling unconscious or otherwise becoming extremely fatigued (Sonic Unleashed), or by losing his defence provided by the Rings (Genesis Sonic Games). Bonus- Again, you've completely ignored everything I've said with regards to this particular comparison. WEIGHT. SIZE. NOT FUCKING COMBAT ABILITY. The reason I brought the Dedede Stone up was to prove that Meta Knight was physically stronger- even if Galaxia is unbreakable, you'd still need to have the sheer physical strength behind it to be able to hold it up and block the weight of something that size (For the record, it's about the size of a 10-storey building) to avoid being flattened. Think of it like using a Crowbar or Lever to lift something heavy. And again- although Sonic can indeed break through things like Rock or Metal by spinning, he can't actually lift up opponents as heavy as the Death Egg Robot, giving Meta Knight a further edge in physical combat due to his ability to parry and overpower most of Sonic's blows. And like I say- even though Meta Knight's opponents aren't gods in the physical sense for the most part (With the exception of say, Magolor Soul and Galacta Knight), they're still extremely powerful foes (Most of which are capable of destroying entire planets), and he's still got thousands of years' worth of combat experience and travelling the universe versus Sonic's 15-17 years' worth of even being alive, which gives him an edge there as well. Also- in terms of Super Sonic's speed in flight, that has indeed been shown to be about the Speed of Light (299,792,458 m/s), so he's approximately fast enough to fly round the World 7.5 times in one second. However, with regards to Meta Knight being able to reach Warp Speed, which is defined as being Superluminal/FTL (Faster Than Light) Travel, he would still be slightly faster, or at the very least the same speed, so he'd still be able to keep up and continue to dictate the battle, particularly due to being able to teleport, along with the ability to heal and increase his own Speed further with Healing and Meta Quick as well. Also, "it's ben comfermed meta knight doesent have the will to fight the knight"? Seriously, what's that supposed to mean? (Yes I know it's a Sonic and the Black Knight pun.) Confirmed by who? Yourself obviously, because it's a case of "LOLOLOL SANIC IZ GOD" and everyone else being an "idot" by comparison, rather than actually analysing and comparing the two and their abilities as everyone else here is. And whilst yes, Darkspine Sonic is canon, he still needed to use the World Rings of Rage, Hatred and Sadness and within the World of the Arabian Nights to assume the form, which he wouldn't be allowed to. Even if he was, although he's stronger hand-to-hand, has no time limit and does gain pyrokinetic abilities, he can still be damaged normally as shown in the game itself, and he's considerably slower than Super Sonic, which would leave him more open to being counterattacked by Meta Knight rather than being able to force him onto the defence with temporary invincibility. Either way, it ends up being a losing prospect. So yes. Sonic might well be faster on the ground and has the Super Transformation to temporarily swing the battle in his favour, but other than that, Meta Knight stomps him in pretty much every other way- and if he can't finish Meta Knight off in his Super Form, then he's as good as done for.